Yaoi Fangirl
by UnderTheGrave
Summary: Erika knew it! They didn't believe her at first, but she knew it! Izaya and Shizuo were totally in love!


Erika had always seemed to have a strange obsession with me and Shizu-chan. Not a day went by without her freaking out at Shizuo and my shenanigans. But she freaked out in a different way than most. She seemed... happy that us two were fighting. Of course, Shizu-chan never noticed her at these times. He tends to go into some sort of blind rage when I'm around.

And when we're having sex.

Yes. Just recently, the ex-bartender and I have been having... relations.

And this is the whole reason I am talking about Erika. She is what caused all this shit. All this lovely, kinky shit.

And I thank her for that.

But I digress. This is how it happened.

I was skipping down the street and talking on my phone with Nami about business, when I heard Shizu-chan's voice. I hung up my phone and did an army roll just in time before a refridgerator came crashing down. I dusted off my v-neck shirt and spun around on my heels to face the neanderthal that was approaching.

"Iiiiiizaaaaayaaaaaaaaa-kuuuunnnnn..." he started, grabbing a stop sign and yanking it from the ground. I flashed a cheshire grin and spun back around. And we started our little chase.

And then, the night began.

Crowds started to gather on the plaza. Shizuo and I stood in the fountain, our clothes and hair drenched. His chest heaved and he gritted his teeth. I smiled gleefully and sent him a wave.

"Shizu-chan, catch me if you can!" I called. I heard him yell my name once again and charge out of the fountain, plowing down innocent bystanders who got in his way of me. I led him down the busy street. Cars skidded to stops. Except for one van, which swerved our way. Of course, I made it. He didn't. It barreled him over, and he lay there, stunned. Erika leapt out of the driver's seat and scurried to the neanderthal, dragging him towards the van and eventually heaving him into the back. Hmmm... Odd. Didn't some one else drive that van?

I was curious, so I decided to step out and talk with her. She looked at me and her eyes brightened.

"Oh, Izaya. I got Shizuo for you. Do you want to kill him now?"

Oh, it was too good to be true. Blinded by joy, I nodded and took out my knife. I crawled into the back of the van to reach Shizuo's body, but heard the door behind us slam.

"Oh shit."

Erika hopped in the driver's seat and drove us down the high way for quite some time. Was she going to murder us? She was taking us way too far away. I had been stuffed in the very back with the heavy neanderthal on top of me, so I could not move. He was sound asleep and snoring loudly. Ugh. The impact must've knocked him out. Just my luck.

Suddenly, the car stopped. I had given up on trying to convince Erika to let me go. She wasn't listening.

I heard her door slam and expected her to open up the back seat, but she never did. Ten whole minutes passed. Finally, I lost hope. I had been left to die out there with my least favorite person! How cruel!

Shizuo started to stir on top of me, and I braced myself for the end. But he wasn't actually awake. He was dreaming! And it was apparently a very good dream... considering the little problem brushing up against my thigh.

Oh, I grew even more frantic. I would have rather just been killed, but then I had to wait out a wet dream of another man? And he was on top of me! I clamped my eyes closed and bit my bottom lip, hoping that brawny cave man wouldn't soil my new jeans.

He let out a feral sort of grunt and pressed closer against me, and I was pretty shocked that our bodies were molded so perfectly for one another. Like God had carved them out just to fit one another's.

Ugh. That was so cheesy. I think I puked a little.

He dug his face into my chest and circled his arms around my frame. Oh god. I sure hoped he wouldn't snap me in two.

"Mmm..." he started, inhaling the scent on my special scented body wash. "You smell so nice, Izayaaa..."

Woah. _Woah. **Woah.**_

Did he really say that?

Yes, he did.

He was dreaming about ME.

I actually did puke a little that time.

But once the shock subsided, I found myself growing more fond of the feeling of Shizuo's covered erection brushing up against my inner thigh. I felt my own pants growing tight as he continually dry humped me. Ugh. This was so wrong. But hey, I was a man. I couldn't help it.

So I decided to help him a little. I mean, I didn't do anything bad... I just rubbed him a little through his pants and tried to swallow the lump in my throat as I did so. He really must've liked it, for he moaned out my name again. He was really enjoying himself... But I was so abused. I couldn't reach my own erection. His stupid leg was blocking it. I felt as if I would burst. I needed a touch! Damn it!

I let out a loud, frustrated moan and suddenly, everything stopped. Shizuo blinked his eyes open. I cursed myself and stared at him, helpless. I must have been a sight to wake up to. My hair was ruffled, my shirt was pulled up to expose my belly, and I had a look of pure need in my eyes.

I expected for him to kill me. I didn't care. As long as this would be over. My erection was so hard it hurt. And I couldn't do anything about it.

But he didn't kill me. He was still trying to piece everything together. I spoke up. My voice sounded so... needy. That is the only way to describe it.

"You were hit by a car and we are trapped in here..." I knew that isn't really what he wanted to know. "A-And you started having a dream about me..."

I could tell things were finally sinking into his thick skull. His face flushed even more than it already was. He studied his erection against my thigh. His eyes then trailed up to my own erection hidden behind my jeans and he seemed even more confused.

I looked away, biting my lip and trying to think of something really ugly to turn me off. Or a cold shower. It wasn't working. This was just torture.

"Please," I finally growled. "It hurts... Just kill me already..."

"Flea..." he hissed, sexual frustration welling up in his voice as well. "I'm kind of in pain too... Killing you wouldn't help."

I looked back at him, shocked to see he was eyeing me down. We were both too far gone to deny it.

"Please..." I gasp. I was reduced to begging for him to kill me. ME. BEGGING. That is how much it hurt!

I knew that if he wasn't so turned on as well, he would love seeing me suffer. Thank god for hormones.

"Flea..." he managed as he finally shifted and unzipped me. I let out a loud, relieved gasp. It didn't last long, of course.

Things then grew silent as I realised he could see it. I suddenly grew self conscious and tried to turn onto my side and hide it, but he grabbed my shoulder and turned me back around. He had taken his out. My reaction probably looked priceless.

Something along the lines of: OAO; "Holy jesus that size can't be natural!"

But Shizuo was a beast. It shouldn't have surprised me.

He was trying something really weird. He was trying to slide my pants completely off! I thrashed about in a desperate attempt to get free. He was too strong. He simply used one hand to hold me down by my neck. I choked out my pleas.

"T-That isn't what I meant by please, idiot!"

"Shut up, Flea!" he hissed, his voice clearly as needy as mine. "I hate you!"

He made the mistake of letting go of my neck to return to sliding my pants completely off. Since he had shifted his weight off me directly, I was able to get free. I slung myself over the back of the seat in one quick motion, but my heart sank. The doors were locked from the outside!

I froze as I felt Shizuo's calloused hand on my shoulder. He spun me around and pushed me down onto the leather seats. He was hovering over me. His glasses must have fallen off in the struggle, for I could see his burning hazel eyes.

"I'm not going to kill you, Izaya." He sounded pretty sincere. It was freaking me out.

"Che... Shizu-chan is a rapist," I managed, but it didn't come out like I wanted. It sounded pitiful.

"..."

I dared to look up at him. He took this as some sort of invitation! He pushed my legs apart by holding my thighs. I tried to jerk away again, but he held me down with one hand on my stomach.

"W-What of I want to be the topper?" I yelped. I heard him chuckle and he unbuttoned his bartender shirt.

"Maybe later."

Ugh. That meant no.

I flinched and he ripped off my boxers and shirt. I clamped my eyes shut, not daring to look at him again. I could feel his eyes studying my nude body. I hated being that submissive. Shizuo was just too strong to oppose! And that Erika bitch had jacked my knife!

I suddenly felt something warm on my cheek. I blinked open my eyes and my heart stopped. Was he seriously kissing my cheek? That was too affectionate. Almost like he was doing this not just to satisfy his need, but because he _wanted me._

Ewewewew.

"Just...! Ugh..." I couldn't take this anymore. I just wanted to feel release, and Shizuo was the only person to do it. "Just fuck me!"

We both lay there, silent for a moment. Our eyes were locked.

He suddenly lowered his mouth down onto my swollen cock. I let out a loud, pleasured moan and was so startled that I came in only about three seconds. I gasped, feeling like the orgasm was the best thing that had ever happened in this world.

"You came fast..." I heard him say as he lapped up my semen. I stared up at him, scowling.

"Fuck me. Now."

He seemed amused at me.

"What ever happened to running?"

I had had enough of him acting so in control! Since he wasn't expecting me to struggle again, I was able to flip us over and straddle him. He blinked up at me, shocked.

"Took too long, Shizu-chan," I purred, glad I was finally back in control.

He gave a smirk of his own and watched me as I started to take the rest of his clothes off.

"If I have to be naked, so do you," I told him, smiling evilly. He shot the smile back, but showed no protest.

Once I had torn the last annoying article of cloth from his body, I paused, trying to remember what happened next. My brain had simply turned to jelly.

He took hold of my hips and slowly lifted me, then guided me over his erection. I suddenly remembered and squirmed one last time, but stopped as he rubbed our erections together and let out a moan of his own.

"Are you a virgin?"

That question caught me off guard.

"Does it matter?" I asked, slightly annoyed that this once again was going too slow.

"You are...!" he grunted, seeming shocked.

"Why is that such a surprise?"

Seriously, why was it a surprise?...

He ignored that question. "I hear it's easier if I were to be behind the first time..."

"Degenerate caveman...! I don't care if it is easier!" I moaned as I lowered myself down onto his erection. He took a sharp intake of breath and tried desperately to not buck up into my tight entrance.

"At least use lubrication!"

God, did he ever shut up? I couldn't take it anymore! I leaned down and kissed him full on the mouth. That shut him up really well, but it also caused him to buck up into me, instantly brushing up against my prostate. I pulled away to throw my head back in a throaty moan, and he lifted his head so our lips connected again. I tasted myself in his mouth. That exited me even farther.

I pulled away from his lips and slowly started to bring myself off his throbbing length, then slammed back down again. I felt the rush run up my spine and out my mouth in another moan. His hands gripped my hips and lifted me again. Our bodies synced to the other's pace. As I pulled away, he helped lift me. When I came down on him, he would thrust upwards off the leather seat. Our grunts and moans mixed together and bounced off the steamy windows. I felt as if Shizuo's dick would split my body in half, but the sensation was addicting.

"Izaya..." he moaned, one hand letting go of my hip to pump my leaking erection. "You look so sexy..."

I responded with another loud, shaky moan and felt the coil in my groin congregate around the base of my length. His husky words made me near orgasm.

"Is it okay..." he started through raspy pants, "to cum inside?..."

He was such a sweetheart when having sex.

It was a little disgusting.

I replied to his question with a short nod and a moan. I was brought over the edge by his dick brushing against my prostate perfectly and his hand fisting my cock rapidly. I felt my ass tighten and spasm around him, which caused him to groan and spill his seed up inside me as mine coated my chest and his hand.

He pulled his softening dick out of me and I went down to meet his lips again in a sort peck. I don't know why I did. It was way too affectionate.

But I had just been fucked by my enemy, so I guess being affectionate didn't really matter as of now.

His arms circled around my waist and I rested my head on his broad chest. Our bodies glistened with sweat and the scent of sex.

"That was..." I started.

"Amazing," Shizuo finished. I couldn't help but to agree.

Although I was going for something more... me.

As in kinky.

But amazing worked just fine.

"Wait... what is that red light?"

"What?" I sigh, half asleep. He sits up and I groan lazily as I am brought up with him.

"Some one is watching us!"

I shot up and looked out the windows and saw no one.

"No, flea! From that camera!" He pointed at said camera, which was hidden in the air vent. It flashed with a red light to show it was currently on.

We were both silent for a few moments. Finally, as if at the same time, we screamed,

"EEEERIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Shizuo punched out the door and we leapt out of the van, only to find Erika sitting a little ways away with her net book on her lap and a giant grin on her face.

"I knew it! They didn't believe me, but I KNEW IT!"

And that is how Erika died.

No, I'm kidding.

But she is in the hospital still.

Author's Note: Um, hi. I wrote this story... I think Shizuo and Izaya are both pretty dominant, so it was hard putting this all together. I personally prefer Shizuo as seme, but I can see how some people see Izaya as seme. Tell me what you think... By reviewing this story? ^_^


End file.
